


High, above the clouds.

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Both of them, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, OOC, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, trainwecks
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cậu tự hỏi thứ bột trắng xóa ấy có ma lực gì. Hay những viên thuốc bé xíu đầy màu sắc đó, chúng mạnh mẽ nhường nào để cầm tù Roy trong những song sắt vô hình chúng tạo nên xung quanh hắn. Điều gì đã khiến Roy bập vào chúng, thứ gì đã khiến hắn đau đớn tới mức tìm đến những cơn phê để trốn trong đó, bởi vì dù cho Jason có cố gắng gặng hỏi tới đâu ("gặng hỏi", luôn đi kèm với vài ba cú đánh) ; hắn không bao giờ nói.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High, above the clouds.

Jason tự hỏi đã bao nhiêu đêm cậu về nhà chỉ để đạp một thằng Roy Harper đang lăn lóc trong cơn phê tê tái ra khỏi phòng vệ sinh. Trên ba, và phải là số nhiều, Jason thở dài khi cậu nhìn xuống người thương đang nằm một đống rũ rượi dưới chân mình. 

Hình như là tuần nào cũng thế này. 

= = = 

Cậu không biết điều gì đã làm Roy nên nông nỗi. Không biết bao lần hắn đã thề sẽ cai, xách balo lên vào trại ở một tuần, rồi lại trốn ra và mặc cho Jason dọn dẹp hậu quả. Hắn sẽ nằm dài trên trường kỉ, ngửa mặt lên trần nhà, tay vắt lên trán, và sẽ nhắm mắt vào tỏ vẻ đau đớn lắm mỗi khi Jason bước vào phòng khách, toàn thân run lên và ngập trong cơn giận ngút trời, không ngại việc tung vài cú đấm vào thằng cha tóc đỏ trước mặt. Đánh hắn đến khi nào hắn chịu mở mắt ra nhìn cậu, không quá mạnh vì cậu phải hãm lực, hiệu quả vì Jason biết cần phải đánh vào đâu. Đôi mắt xanh lá của hắn sẽ tràn ngập sự mệt mỏi và trống rỗng, hai tay giơ lên ôm lấy khuôn mặt cậu, và hắn sẽ thều thào "Jaybird, đủ rồi.", sau đó thì--- 

Không có sau đó. 

Thế nào rồi Jason Todd cũng giúp kẻ chết dẫm kia đứng dậy và mặc cho hắn muốn nói cái gì thì nói, cố để tin tưởng rằng hắn sẽ bỏ được, và lần sau quay về nhà giữa trời khuya khoắt để thấy hắn lại đang lờ đờ vì thuốc phiện. 

Cậu tự hỏi thứ bột trắng xóa ấy có ma lực gì. Hay những viên thuốc bé xíu đầy màu sắc đó, chúng mạnh mẽ nhường nào để cầm tù Roy trong những song sắt vô hình chúng tạo nên xung quanh hắn. Điều gì đã khiến Roy bập vào chúng, thứ gì đã khiến hắn đau đớn tới mức tìm đến những cơn phê để trốn trong đó, bởi vì dù cho Jason có cố gắng gặng hỏi tới đâu ("gặng hỏi", luôn đi kèm với vài ba cú đánh) ; hắn không bao giờ nói. 

= = =

Jason bỏ đi vì cậu không chịu nổi việc nghẹt thở bởi kì vọng của Bruce đặt lên cậu con thứ (con nuôi), bởi vì cậu không thuộc về nhà Wayne với những lễ nghi và kiểu cách của giới thượng lưu, hay như việc Bruce cho rằng ông nhận nuôi Jason về, tức là cậu dứt khoát sau này sẽ tiếp nối ông tham gia vào giới kinh doanh, như Richard luôn đạt được kì vọng của cha nuôi và Timothy luôn luôn chỉn chu và hoàn hảo. Rồi sau này là quý tử đích tôn mang dòng máu nhà Wayne, Damian tuy mới 7 tuổi nhưng ở thằng bé luôn có cái gì đó gây khó chịu cho Jason, dù cậu không thể nào diễn tả được thành lời, và cậu lúc nào cũng thấy không thoải mái mỗi khi Damian nhìn cậu với ánh mắt sắc lẻm của nó, dò xét như thể nó đang bóc tách Jason ra thành từng lớp trần trụi, chèn vào từng mili da thịt của cậu câu hỏi - "Anh đang làm gì ở đây?"

Một thằng ôn con mồ côi sinh sống bằng nghề trộm cắp trong khu ổ chuột đang làm gì trong một dinh cơ nguy nga lộng lẫy vào bậc nhất Gotham; thằng ranh ấy đang làm gì trong gia đình nó? 

Thế rồi Jason cũng xách đồ lên và đi mất, không phải vì Damian thực đã cạnh khóe cậu bằng câu "thằng con hoang", mà vì sức chịu đựng của Jason đối với ánh mắt của Bruce đã sụp đổ nơi ranh giới mất rồi, cậu không thể nào từ bỏ bản chất của bản thân chỉ để đáp ứng kì vọng của ông nữa. 

Và đó là cách Jason gặp Roy Harper, lang thang trên những cung đường bụi bặm, tạm bợ trong những căn nhà nghỉ xập xệ, nhưng miệng cười sảng khoái và tâm hồn thư thái vì đã thoát khỏi những gò bó bản thân căm ghét lắm lắm. 

Roy, với mái tóc đỏ rực đã chìa tay ra cho cậu khi Jason tiêu tới những đồng tiền mặt cuối cùng và nhà nghỉ thì từ chối thẻ tín dụng. Roy, với nụ cười có phần đểu cáng đã hỏi chơi rằng "Quý công tử làm mình làm mẩy đã được bao lâu rồi?" - khuỵu xuống khi ăn một cú đấm từ Jason và liền xin lỗi vì đã cư xử như một thằng tồi ; Roy tóc đỏ nhễ nhại đưa Jason tới tầng mây thứ 9 trên một cái giường bé tý trong một căn phòng bé tý. 

Mắt hắn xanh như bích ngọc và đong đầy sự chân thành đã khóa chặt ánh mắt của Jason, họ đã gánh nhau ra khỏi guồng quay lang thang và cùng nhau tìm lấy một căn hộ rẻ tiền rồi bắt đầu tự kiếm tiền để khởi động một cuộc sống mới cùng nhau. 

Cho nên nếu như ai đó (như Donna chẳng hạn) có hỏi rằng tại sao Jason không bỏ quách thằng đó đi, câu trả lời sẽ là "vì cậu không thể". Cậu không bỏ Roy lại được, không có cậu, thì hắn sẽ sống ra sao? 

= = =

Roy không có ở nhà khi Jason quay về. Cậu thấy hơi kì lạ, vì Roy không có thói quen ra ngoài vào buổi tối, nhưng cậu cũng kệ đó và đi chuẩn bị bữa tối. Nói cho sang, vì thực chất bữa tối cũng chẳng có gì ngoài bánh mì và vài ba thứ đồ lặt vặt người ta hay gọi là đồ ăn rác. Rau củ gì đó hay một bữa thịt tử tế thì hơi quá so với đồng lương quèn của một thằng bốc vác và một thằng bảo vệ quán bar; nhưng đôi khi ki cóp đúng cách thì hai thằng vẫn xoay sở được ra một bữa thịnh soạn nho nhỏ coi như "tiệc mừng". 

Đúng lúc Jason đang tự hỏi bản thân rằng Roy đang chết dí ở xó nào, thì chính hắn tông cửa vào với bản mặt nhếch nhác đầy máu và bộ dạng như thể hắn vừa thực sự đi đánh nhau về. Jason chửi thề khi hắn lại quăng bản thân lên cái trường kỉ, và bắt đầu rền rĩ vì ắt hẳn toàn thân hắn đang đau muốn chết đi được. Cậu ngay lập tức xách hộp y tế ra và quỳ xuống trước Roy, đoạn gỡ tay hắn đang cố bịt máu chảy ròng ròng từ mũi. 

"Mày gãy mẹ nó mũi rồi", Jason càu nhàu, lấy nước rửa sạch đống chất lỏng bầy hầy ra khỏi khuôn mắt hốc hác của Roy. Hắn không nói gì, để yên cho Jason làm việc. 

Mắt trái hắn sưng vù, rách khóe mồm, dập môi, thằng nào đấm Roy ra nông nỗi này ắt cũng ít nhiều ôm tư thù với hắn, Jason nghĩ thầm. Mất một lúc lâu để làm cho khuôn mặt Roy dễ coi hơn một chút, ốp được bọc đá vào mắt hắn và dựng bịch rác của cậu dậy, Jason thở hắt ra và thầm cảm ơn Alfred hồi trước đã khăng khăng đòi dạy cậu cách băng bó và sơ cứu. Cậu ném cái bánh mì và túi khoai chiên mỏng dẹt vào lòng Roy, đợi hắn chậm rãi hoàn thành xong bữa tối rồi mới hỏi hắn. 

"Mày có gì muốn kể cho tao không?" Im lặng. 

"Roy." Hắn loay hoay mở bọc đá ra lấy một viên để rửa tay. Jason giật cái bọc ra khỏi tay hắn, gằn giọng, "Roy".

"Tao gặp ả, được chưa?" Hắn gắt lên và giật lại bọc đá, áp lên mắt và rên lên trong khoan khoái. 

"Mẹ nó, tao gặp lại con ả, ở bên thằng bồ mới của nó, và nó không cho tao gặp con tao. Con gái tao." 

Jason bối rối. Cậu nghĩ cậu biết "con ả" là ai, nhưng Roy chưa từng đề cập tới việc họ có con với nhau. 

"Jade? Mày gặp Jade?" 

"Chứ còn ai vào đây", Roy cấm cẳn, cuối cùng cũng quăng bọc nước đá sang bên và cố để nhìn thẳng vào mắt Jay với một bên mắt sưng vù. 

"Tao hỏi ả, con gái tao đâu, ả có vẻ chững lại khi thấy tao, và sau đó thì thằng bồ ả lao vào đập tao như thể tao là cái bịch bông tập boxing của nó. Chó đẻ." 

"Mày chưa từng nói với tao là mày có con gái."

"Không muốn làm mày bận tâm, Jaybird à, dù sao tao cũng không có quyền đến gần con bé vì ả đã tước cái quyền ấy ra khỏi tầm tay tao từ trước khi tao gặp mày rồi." 

"Con bé mấy tuổi rồi?"

"Lên năm", Roy xoay sở rút ra cái ví từ túi sau, rồi đưa cho Jason một tấm ảnh nhàu nhỉ. Một cô bé con tóc đỏ cầm một bộ cung tên nhựa đang cười rạng rỡ và làm vẻ nắm bắn vào máy ảnh, ngồi đằng sau cô bé là Roy, chưa đến mức thảm hại như bây giờ, và cũng đang cười. Người đằng sau máy hẳn là Jade. 

"Chụp hồi sinh nhật ba tuổi, hai tháng sau thì tao với Jade chia tay, ả đệ tao lên tòa vì tao bạo hành ả, không cho tao gặp Lian nữa."

"Một tháng sau đó thì mày gặp tao.", Jason thì thào và ngồi xuống cạnh Roy, hắn lập tức đưa tay kéo cậu ngả vào vai hắn. Tay hắn bấu chặt lấy bời vai Jason, có chút gì đó tuyệt vọng như thể hắn là người chết đuối sắp chìm còn cậu là cái phao cứu sinh thần kỳ vừa rơi từ trên trời xuống. Người Roy run lên, Jason biết hắn đang kiềm chế lắm để không khóc. 

"Mày và con bé là hai điều tuyệt vời nhất từng xảy ra trong cuộc đời tao Jaybird ạ. Tao xin lỗi vì tao làm mày buồn, tao biết chứ, nhưng tao cứ nghĩ đến việc nếu mày gặp được Lian và con bé sẽ thích mày ra sao, thế mà tao lại không được phép gặp mặt con bé nữa vì tao là một thằng ngu, tao---" 

Giọng Roy nghẹn lại. Jason vòng tay ôm lại Roy, để yên cho hắn muốn làm gì thì làm. Hắn khóc, khóc một cách thật xấu xí và giữa những tiếng nấc nghẹn, Jason nghe được những chuỗi đứt quãng như "một ngày tồi tệ" , "say" , "tao tức giận" , "làm tao cáu" và "lỡ tay tát một phát", cậu vỗ vỗ lưng Roy và ôm hắn thật chặt để cho hắn biết rằng cậu vẫn đang ở đây và vẫn đang nghe hắn nói. 

"Giá mà khi đó tao không tát Jade, có lẽ mày sẽ được gặp Lian." 

"Nếu như lúc đó mày không tát Jade, có lẽ mày sẽ chẳng bao giờ gặp được tao." 

Cũng như nếu tao cứ nhẫn nhịn ở nhà Wayne mãi thì tao sẽ chẳng bao giờ gặp mày. 

Roy bật cười khô khốc, hai tay hắn khum khum áp lên trên tay của Jason, rồi hắn cúi xuống hôn lên cổ tay cậu. Đoạn, hắn trượt xuống dưới sàn, quỳ xuống trước Jason, tay vẫn nắm chặt tay, ngước lên nhìn cậu. 

"Tao là một thằng không đứng đắn, tao biết. Mày vốn có cuộc sống tốt đẹp hơn, tao biết, Bruce Wayne từng thân chinh đến gặp tao và bảo tao hãy tránh xa mày ra, đừng hỏi tao đó là khi nào cũng như đừng nổi cáu vì tao đã không cho mày biết, nhưng tao xin lỗi, vì gì cũng được, tao xin lỗi." 

"Tao muốn cho mày một cuộc sống khá khẩm hơn, dễ thở hơn, tao đã không làm được, nhưng bây giờ tao đã nói cho mày lý do tại sao đời tao lại là một bãi phân bò như thế, tao muốn mày hiểu, và tao muốn mày biết rằng từ giờ tao muốn mày ở bên cạnh tao để tao có thể tự cứu lấy chính mình, vì dù Lian không có ở đây nhưng mày vẫn là một điều tốt đẹp trong cuộc đời tao và tao yêu mày thật nhiều, Chúa ơi tao yêu mày rất nhiều Jason Peter Todd ạ." 

Jason dập tràng thú tội của Roy bằng việc hôn hắn, thì thào những chuỗi "tao biết - tao sẽ ở đây - tao cũng yêu mày Harper ạ" liên miên, và thực sự sau đó thể nào cậu cũng chẳng nhớ nữa. 

Điều tiếp theo Jason biết, là sáng hôm sau cậu và Roy nghỉ làm bởi vì hai thằng quá mệt để có thể làm bất kì điều gì, hình như cậu đã ngủ quên trên trường kỉ còn Roy nằm trên sàn nhà, tay hai đứa đan chặt lấy nhau, và lúc Jason tỉnh dậy thì cậu thấy ánh mắt Roy đang chăm chú nhìn cậu từ dưới sàn, cậu biết hiện trạng hai thằng hiện tại chắc sến lắm, và cả hai thằng cùng phá lên cười trước khi Jason lỡ chân đạp phải phần băng bó trên chân trái của Roy và hắn hự lên một tiếng đau đớn. Sau đó thì gã chủ nhà đập cửa đòi tiền thuê nhà tháng đó, Roy ném một cục tiền lẻ vào mặt gã ; Kori ló mặt sang hỏi xem hai thằng liệu có muốn tối đó sang nhà chị ấy ăn hay không ; và một chuỗi sự kiện ngớ ngẩn cứ chạy loang loáng qua trước mặt Jason như tên bắn vậy. 

Tối đó khi họ nằm gác lên người nhau trên sàn căn hộ của Kori, rệu rã nhưng vui vẻ, cậu nhìn khuôn mặt nghiêng nghiêng của Roy và nghĩ, có lẽ chỉ cần thế này thôi. 

Thằng nào cũng rách cả, nhưng xét cho cùng, Jason Todd và Roy Harper chỉ cần một hiện thực rằng chúng ở bên nhau, và chỉ cần thế thôi, thế là đủ rồi.


End file.
